Sweetie Drops/Gallery
Season one Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Boast Busters Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Suited For Success Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|Lesson Zero Pie_for_you_too_S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Group_Cheering_S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy in well S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long_line_S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Cerberus_gnawing_on_roof_S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight_that_you!_S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Walking with Perfect Pace through Canterlot Too Many Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Lyra Heartstrings. Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Sweetie Drops, alongside Lyra Heartstrings and other ponies await the spectacle of the produced-shaped parade floats. CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|Sweetie Drops, beside Shoeshine and Daisy. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Magic Duel Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png|Standing beside, Lyra Heartstrings. Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Duck and cover, Sweetie Drops. Sleepless in Ponyville Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png|Sweetie Drops, walking peacefully. Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png|Minding her own business. Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|''What was that?'' Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|She stands there - bored in the shadows. DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Trivia: Out of these three Ponies, Sweetie Drops is the only one with a coat colour you can sunburn through Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Trade Ya! Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity growling at each other S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Sweetie Drops playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Calm down. Just calm down. Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Life is a Runway Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops walking on the runway EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Slice of Life Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon Bon "I was a little nervous" S5E9.png Lyra "with you by my side" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png Lyra "I knew we'd get it done in time" S5E9.png Bon Bon "nothing like a best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png Lyra "some monster attacking Ponyville or something" S5E9.png Bon Bon "what is it this time?" S5E9.png Bon Bon "a creature from the Everfree Forest?" S5E9.png Lyra "I think it's some sort of bugbear" S5E9.png Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png Bon Bon "did you say bugbear?" S5E9.png Bon Bon hiding by the curtains S5E9.png Bon Bon "my name isn't Bon Bon" S5E9.png Special Agent Sweetie Drops introduces herself S5E9.png Sweetie Drops spying on the battle outside S5E9.png Sweetie Drops holding up a disguise case S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening the case S5E9.png Sweetie Drops explaining S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was me who captured the bugbear" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "never thought it'd be able to track me" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png Lyra "our whole friendship was based on a lie?!" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "I couldn't tell you" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was all real" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops "you're my very best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening a window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops with a grappling hook S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "got to go find a crowd to blend into" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops puts on sunglasses S5E9.png Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "our friends have done it" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "they've defeated the bugbear!" S5E9.png|"They've defeated the bugbear!" Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png Lyra "No, I did not" S5E9.png Lyra "you're not the only one with a secret" S5E9.png Lyra "you know those expensive imported oats" S5E9.png Lyra "I cooked them up and ate them!" S5E9.png Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight searching S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Sweetie Drops in the dream S5E13.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops happy S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S5E17.png Apple Bloom sighs; Big Mac smiles S5E17.png Apple Bloom introduces Orchard Blossom to her friends S5E17.png Orchard "I am astonished in equal measure" S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Orchard Blossom pushes hay bale over the line S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom at the half-turn S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Orchard Blossom crosses the finish line S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Sweetie Drops waving hello to Twilight EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops feeling ignored EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png|Zzzzz...agency....zzzzzzzz....secret......zzzzzzzz....must not tell Lyra.....zzzzzzz...... Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Other My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft characters Time Turner, Bon Bon, Lyra.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png|Placing Bon Bon's house Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png|Bon Bon's arrival to the game Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png|Bon Bon and her house Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png|Twilight and Bon Bon Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg Gameloft Bon Bon character page.png|Bon Bon character page. Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|At the bakcground with Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Again Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Sweetie Drops translucent minifigure toy.jpg Sweetie Drops Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Season 1 Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png|Season 2